Alfred's past
by Fireember345
Summary: What if Alfred was in the Asylum and Edna was still alive and happily married? What happened years ago between them
1. Chapter 1

Alfred was in a white room of pillows, he wore only a white shirt and pants.

He did not know who he was or how long he has been there, but he only remembered was the sound of the gun shot, a girl scream and the sirens of the ambulance, but that was it.

He tore a leg of the chair and ripped the softening of the walls an hour ago.

"I wonder how long I have been here?" The man wondered.

"Ten years." A voice answered.

"Who's there?" Alfred wondered as he looked around.

"It's me, Harvey." The young lad looked down to see a blue rabbit smiling at him.

"Where am I?

And why do I feel like you're not mine?" Alfred demanded as he kept asking questions.

"Because I'm not yours, I'm Edna's.

And I'm not sure where we are." The rabbit answered.

"Edna?

Who's she?

Is she someone I knew?" Alfred asked as he went face to face with the rabbit.

"I can't remember much, but only that you and her once knew each other." Harvey tilt his head.

Then they both heard the guard talking to someone.

"I know baby, I miss you too.

But it's only for another couple hours.

Eddy, my baby boo.

Ha ha ha!

You were not crazy.

Okay a little bit.

But your my crazy boo.

How's the girls?

Oh, you're putting on right now.

Hi Gweny, hello Greta." The guard blabbed on and on.

"Hello?

Are you there?" Alfred asked.

"Huh?

Hold on sweetheart, I'll have to call you back.

I wuv you.

What do you want?!

I was talking to my wife!" The guard demanded as he stood up.

"Where are we?" The lad wondered.

"If I had a nickle of every Loony who asked me that, I wouldn't be working here, I would be with Eddy and live in a large mansion..." The man growled.

"Eddy?

I thought she was your wife, not your husband." Alfred laughed.

"Hey!

No one talks about my Boo like that!

This should cool you down, you freak." The guard laughed as he turned on the AC.

The lad notice a breeze through the rips and explored them.

"A fan?" Alfred wondered.

"This your way out, but darn!

The screws!

If Edna were here, she could have broken through these with ease." Harvey replied.

"Really how she do it?" Alfred wondered.

"In order to do that, we need to go into a flashback of Edna, see her memories then learn how she do it." Harvey answered.

"Alright, let's do it." Alfred pleaded.

"Here we go..."

* * *

Alfred found himself in the basement where a young girl was trapped.

"Hey, little girl.

Where are-" The lad began but his hand went right through her.

"This only a memory, Edna's memory.

We can only watch and see what the people here do." Harvey explained as he was in the raven haired girls arms.

"I can't believe dad lock me in here!

Stupid Alfred...

I only punched him because he went through my stuff!

I wish I never met the guy.

Isn't that right, Harvey?" Edna huffed.

"Wow.

She's as nuts as me and has a temper." Alfred gasped.

Then he notice the window was open and went through it with the blue rabbit.

"Where am I now?" The lad wondered as he saw a young boy, eating ice cream with a man smoking a pipe.

"Who's that?"

Wait, I remember this...

Harvey, that's Edna's father, Mattis Konrad.

That's me, too!

When I was a kid." Alfred gasped.

"Edna...

That mean little girl deserved that.." The younger version of himself whined as he ate his sundae.

"Look over there!

The newspaper!

It said that the Chestnut thief broke out of prison, with only using a toenail.

That's it!

That's how Edna got out!

It's time to go." Harvey gasped as everything went to white.

"No!

We were just there.

I was close of getting my memories back." Alfred whined.

"I'm sorry Alfred, but that's as much as I could show you at the moment.

But if we can return to Edna's house, we could get all the pieces.

Quick, remove the screws!" Harvey explained as the lad did it the way that the prisoner did so.

"Now I need to get that fan out of the way...

hmm...

Hey guard!" Alfred shouted.

"What do you want now?

Going to call my wife a man again?" The guard hissed at him.

"No, I was going to say that I'm sorry.

But I'm really curios, how did you meet your wife?" Alfred wondered as Edna's rabbit began to giggle.

"Naw, you don't want to hear that story, it's a long one." The guard snickered.

"Try me." The man smiled.

"Well I met her at the mini golf tournament about a many years ago.

You see, her dad and mine were playing for the cup.

She and I were teenagers back then and she was cheering her heart out for that old man.

We began to talk and well.

Two amazing things happened." The guard began.

"Really?

What happened?"

"Well, my old man won the cup and I won Eddy's heart.

After a couple years of dating, we were married.

Too bad I won't have time to spend time with her and our kids."

Our anniversary is in three weeks and I'm still need to babysit you." The guard sighed.

"Call her.

Tell her you love her and asked the doc to let you spend your anniversary with her." The lad suggested.

"Yeah...

Yeah, you're right!

I should spend time with my family!

I owe you one.

I'll turn off the AC." The guard thanked as the AC was turned off.

"Good, that's our way out.

Let's go!" Harvey smiled as the two went through the shaft.


	2. Chapter 2

Edna and her father driven to the asylum of Dr. Marcel to see, Babbitt, one of the guards of the asylum.

She heard her husband went missing, so she ask the babysitter to look after the kids and got her father, and ride as fast as she could to the hospital to find Babbitt.

"Dr. Marcel, my father and I came as fast as we could as we heard.

Has anyone seen him?!

What happened?" The worried wife demanded.

"Now calm down sweetie...

I'm sure he's fine." Mattis tried to keep her calm.

"What are you two doing here?

It's not safe being in here at this time." The doctor demanded as Babbitt stood behind him.

"Babbitt!

Oh, I was so worried.

You nearly gave my a heart attack." Edna hugged her husband in loving arms.

"Sorry, sweetie, I just got into a little trouble with one of the cooks.

But you shouldn't be here.

What if one of those insane nightmares get ya?" The man worried.

"Don't worry.

Who's going to try to attack a girl with a golf club." The beauty smiled as she held the iron gulf club.

"Both of you need to stay safe with these cooks.

Babbitt, Hogarth, keep these two safe.

I'll find Alfred." Dr. Marcel ordered.

"Alfred is here?!

Oh, dear god!

Not him!" Edna gasped in fear, shaking to her knees and grasping hard on her husband.

"You know the escapey?" Babbitt asked.

"Yes, a very long time ago.

I know where he might be going." Edna feared as she and her father and the doctor listen closely.


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred though many troubles finally made it to the the house of the bully Edna.

He remembered the place well.

Where he lost many toys and being bullied by her many times.

The place looked different and more refurnished.

Someone else must live here now.

It was filled with fun and new finisher and pictures of Edna growing up and actually... being nice and kind.

Then he was surprise to see his guard.. is Edna's husband, their kids look like her, but one only has her hair, the other had black hair.

Edna, even after torturing him and stealing his things, he began to love that girl.

Which is why he needs to what happened when Edna was shot by the gunman and who had hurt her.

But everything came back to him when he saw the place where Edna was shot, her room.

* * *

"Where are we now?

Oh, this is the day Edna was shot.

I remember it.

It was a hot sunny day." Alfred began.

Then both Harvey and the lad saw the two of them coming two the stairs.

"Give that back, Ed Dugh!" Little Alfred demanded as he chased the girl to the bathroom.

She lock herself withing it.

"Edna, give back!" The boy whined but to no prevail.

Then he remembered that Edna left her rabbit in her father's study.

"Fine, if you won't give it back, then I'll rip your rabbit in half." Alfred threatened as he ran to the study, the raven haired girl came out and chased after him.

He saw Harvey and Edna's father's gun.

He had to make haste so he grabbed them both.

"Why am I grabbing the gun?

Leave it alone." He tried to stop himself but his hand went through him.

"Come back with my rabbit, you jerk!" Edna shrieked as she chased him.

"No!

Edna, don't chase him!" Alfred tried to warn.

"She can't hear you, this is the past." Harvey Explained.

He saw them go in her room and she managed to get her rabbit back.

"You ugly toad, you never have my rabbit again!

You're jealous that he's a better friend than you!" The raven girl screamed.

"Shut up!" Alfred screamed as he accidentally pull the trigger.

The raven haired girl let out a gasp as the wound was about to over take her.

"Edna, I told you to never-

Oh, dear god!

Edna!

Edna!" screamed as he held his daughter and Alfred's father came in to see his son shot the poor girl.

"Alfred, what did you do?

What have you become?" The Doc gasped in horror.

"She was crazy.

One less nutso out of the world right dad?" The young Alfred giggled madly as his father held him.

"Call 911!" Her father demanded.

* * *

"Oh, god!

I-I shot her...

It was never my father or her's...

It was me..." Alfred gasped as he covered his hand, like he was going to vomit.

"Yes, you did.

Though it was all my fault you finally snapped." A woman's voice echoed through his ears.

The insane man turn to see that his father, and Edna all grown up standing before him.

"Son, after you went mad, Edna was brought to the hospital and was in a coma for a year.

After she woke up, she asked me to deliver the rabbit to you as a way of saying sorry.

I needed you to forget so I can stop your insanity.

But you kept remembering.

I see the root of the problem, the rabbit, you need to destroy so you can be saved." His father ordered him as Edna's husband stood there, ready to protect her.

"No!

You must kill Dr. Marcel and the guard.

It's their fault that they took Edna from you.

Your own father took your life and took your chance at Edna, so did the guard.

You still have the gun.

Kill them both and take Edna as your bride." Harvey demanded


	4. Choosing Dr Marcel

Alfred had no right to kill them.

It was his own fault that Edna got hurt.

He blasted the rabbit to bits, then started to cry.

After time in the asylum, he forgot the murder and his past.

He reconnected with Edna and became her best friend.

Alfred got a decree in Physiology like his father and lived a peaceful life.


	5. Choosing Harvey

Harvey was right.

It was all their fault that he could not have his Edna.

He fired and killed both of them, then to Edna's horror, was kidnapped and taken away.

After two years of searching, the cops finally found them.

Alfred managed to get away, but Edna was safe.

She was pregnant with Alfred's child, but decided to raise it, as punishment of what she did to Alfred.

Alfred was never found, but the rabbit was found by the edge of a cliff of a frozen lake.

He was reported dead.


End file.
